


A night in dorky armor

by Bloodskyangel



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: I Tried, I ruined everything!, I'm Sorry, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodskyangel/pseuds/Bloodskyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy gets hit on in a bar and Ross has to help out. Only good things can happen here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night in dorky armor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Buffer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183895) by [dovingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird). 



> Oh great and powerful dovingbird, I am sorry I ruined your original idea/ prompt given to you with this crud. 
> 
> Story One: The Buffer by DovingBird. (Arin saves Dan)  
> Story Two: A Night in the Bar(ry) by Monty_Praczovski (Dan saves Barry)  
> Story Three: That train has sailed by Thorn (Barry saves Ross)  
> Story Four: A night in dorky armor by Bloodskyangel (Ross saves Suzy)
> 
> All that is left is  
> Story Five: Suzy saves Arin.

She was by no means a regular. She simply needed a quick drink and a good atmosphere; to let loose and let her problems melt away. She got a drink pretty quick at least. Now don't get her wrong, this bar's alright and all; but it lacks originality. But hey who was she to judge? She was just a simple girl right? Nothing but good looks and no brains. She scoffs in to her glass. The red liquid slowly pools into her mouth as she ponders her purpose on earth. People looked up to her; for beauty tips. They call her a goddess; because she's gorgeous. People respect her; because she doesn't use her beauty to skirt by in life. She smiles and places the glass of wine on the counter.

She rarely drank. She hated alcohol. But just for tonight, she's willing to forget that. She opens up her bag and places her small sketch book and black pen out on the counter next to the glass of wine. She sketches out some tombstones and trees until she ends up having a full graveyard. She starts sketching out a raven when she heard a man clearing his throat. She looks up and sees him hovering over her tiny frame.

"Hello there" there was a touch of velvet to his voice. While other girls would find that attractive all Suzy could think about was how velvet made her itch.

"Hey" she looked back down to her sketch and drew the bird's beak. Perfect. Now to move on to the wings and-

"Can I uh buy you a drink?" He places his arm down in front of her. His arm muscles flexing a bit as he flashes a smile. Try hard.

It's not like he wasn't attractive. He was tall and had a nice build. He wasn't roided up but he had a bit more than just lean muscle. His neck-length blond hair was slicked back and parted more to his right side. His legs looked stronger than pythons and were about as long as one.

"No thanks. That's real sweet of you though." Suzy tries again to return to the poor unfinished raven but his guy wasn't giving up so easily.

He places the book just out of Suzy's reach and smiles as warmly as he could muster.

Suzy was starting to get a little angry. She tried to be polite again.

"No. Thank you, really. I'm fine."

"Lets just get right to the chase, wanna head to my place?"

How blunt. She was not looking forward to this. How do I get him get him to lay off? she pondered. He was cute but was not her type in the slightest. She figured he was just interested in sleeping with her because of her gothic appearance. She understood that most guys have that fantasy but it's not like every girl into the macabre is into kinky stuff. He raises his perfectly shaped eye brows in a suggestive manner that made Suzy degrees more uncomfortable.

"Listen, you are very attractive and all but I'm just not looking for anything like that, at all, right now." Her voice was as sweet as honey and it made her sick.

The man breaths out a slightly impatient sigh. "Look, I'm just going shoot ya straight here, my whore of an ex girlfriend just cheated on me and broke up with me. Help a guy mend his broken heart with sweet, sweet revenge. I snap a few quick photos with you, don't worry your face wont be in them, to show her what she's missing out on. You get a nice fuck, I get my vengeance; we never see each other again and move on with our lives. How about it?"

She can't believe what she's hearing. For once in her life she's too shocked for a comeback. Caught completely off guard with this Suzy starts to panic. This can't be happening. No way.

"Hunny bunny, what's going on over here?"

Hunny, bunny? Gross. Suzy turns around to see a pale man with bright blue eyes, short brown hair, and a baby face. How is he still in the bar with that adorable face? Suzy ponders that and the fact that his voice was a bit different than she's use to hearing. What kind of accent is that? So foreign yet she could have easily mistaken it for an american accent. It hit her ears just right.

"Hey buddy, this your girl?" The much larger and beefier man asked.

"Of course!" The smaller and paler man laughed. He stood a bit awkwardly behind Suzy. She could feel his hands hovering ever so slightly above her shoulders and his little dance like movements as he shifted his weight between his feet.

"Really?" The man asked.

Really indeed Suzy thought.

"Prove it." The man puffed out his chest.

Prove it indeed- wait what?

The smaller man leans down and nuzzles Suzy's neck. He was a bit too quick and almost headbutted Suzy. She was about to punch his lights out when his voice stopped her. "Just play along. You're almost out of the forest." So close.

Suzy understood. "Mmmm" she tried to sound as believable as possible.

"Whoa whoa, okay. Sorry man. If I knew-"

"It's fine. I'm incredibly lucky to have her. She's way out of my league. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure it's real. But she's much to gorgeous for her own good sometimes. She's also way smarter than me. Oh! And don't get me started about her in bed!"

Suzy grew wide eyed and her face grew red with embarrassment.

"It's okay dude! I'll just go now." The man walked away occasionally looking back at the odd and clearly mismatched couple.

When they were finally in the clear the man backed off Suzy and sat in the seat next to her. Well, tried to anyways. The bar stool was just a bit too high but after a couple of tries he managed just fine.

What a strange boy Suzy thought.

"I could have handled him myself." Still she was grateful. "Thanks though."

''I'm Ross!" He loudly blurted out to her. He extended a hand to Suzy who reluctantly took it. Strange boy, kind, but strange.

"Suzy." She smiled at him.

"That guy was a jerk! Hmm. Oh! You draw?"

"Oh, yeah. Do you?"

"Oh yeah! I animate and make cartoons. RubberNinja." He took her book and was about to open it when he remembered his manners. "Can I?"

"Ru-RubberNinja? Wow! I watched some of your stuff. Your really funny."

"Thanks!" His eyes grew larger somehow and became as bright as torches.

"Well you can look if you'd like. But I'm not very good..."

He flipped through the whole book with pure concentration. When he finished the smile returned.

"Those were great! Maybe a few small changes to some and they would be even better!"

"Do tell." Suzy was always looking for ways to improve and to learn from RubberNinja himself, she was more grateful than ever to be saved by Ross.

The two spent the rest of their time talking animation and improving some of Suzy's sketches. Suzy's drink was forgotten and grew warm and wasted. At closing time they parted ways with phone numbers exchanged. Suzy walked back to her car looking at the proud raven perched on the biggest tombstone in the graveyard.

Thanks Ross. I owe you one buddy.


End file.
